


After All

by SakuraNamida



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNamida/pseuds/SakuraNamida
Summary: They are inevitable.  Her and her alien king.  - A Dairine/Roshuan centric fic that takes place after GWP.  Focuses on their budding relationship and all of the challenges that come with it.





	1. Together Again

**I've had this story partially written for over a year now, and have held off on uploading it because I wanted to finish it completely first. But I'm stuck on one of the future chapters, and am hoping that encouragement and thoughts from you lovely readers will help me break through my block.**

**This story focuses almost solely on Dairine and Roshaun and their relationship. Takes place _after_ ** Games Wizards Play **so be warned: spoilers if you've not read that book. Other characters are in this story, but only in small ways.**

**Please review and favorite and follow, and I'll continue updating as often as I can. The first six chapters are finished, so those will be pretty regular, but after that...well, I need that encouragement.  
**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Together Again_

It was the longest, quietest few hours of her life. As soon as Nelaid had finished the transport, she'd staggered into Roshaun's bedroom and taken the empty seat at his bedside (or was it couchside?). She didn't move for hours.

Around hour two she vaguely wondered why it was she was the only one sitting by his side. Why were Miril and Nelaid not here with their precious son? Eventually it came to her, and she almost wished it hadn't. She blushed so hot she felt like the sun herself. It was because they were giving them privacy. It was an indirect acknowledgement of their relationship, whatever their relationship was exactly. But going down that train of thought only made her blush harder, so she returned her attention to the young king laid out before her.

The nervous anticipation returned. Fear still gnawed at her, even in her moment of triumph. He wasn't completely conscious yet, it whispered, entropy could still win out. Although, in a more rational state she'd have recognized that lie for what it was. At that moment all she ached for was for him to _wake up_.

Maybe he heard her, because she watched in exhausted delight as his eyes slowly opened. She watched his gaze focus, first on the room, and then on her.

"What took you so long?" He croaked out.

Her response was more automatic than was probably appropriate. She didn't even stop to consider the consequences. She slammed the pillow into his face. There was a moment of stunned silence. He slowly picked up the pillow from where it had dropped on his covers. He paused for a moment, and then shoved it back at her, scoring at direct hit.

In the past she might have pretended to be angry to get a rise out of him, but at that moment she was too relieved to see him awake and conscious to care. She laughed, and carefully tucked the pillow back under his covers. She didn't resist when his long arms encircled her and pulled her up to him. It was the first time he'd ever hugged her. Neither of them moved for a long time. There was no need to.

"You're alive?" She said, after a long while.

He snorted. "Clearly."

"Just checking." She said.

Nelaid and Miril came in not long after. Luckily they'd separated a few moments before. Dairine was carefully straightening the covers around him and studiously ignored the smiles on his parents faces as they entered.

Dairine excused herself to allow them some privacy with their son. She returned to her favorite spot, the balcony, and gazed out at the stunning alien world before her. She was thousands of lightyears from earth, and yet she felt entirely at home. It was both comforting and unnerving, to recognize her attachment to a world that was not her own, or not one she'd helped create (in the case of the mobiles).

The day's events were taking their toll, and when Nelaid came to find her to take her back to earth, he found her neatly curled up on the floor of the balcony sound asleep. Although he tried to hide his amusement, he didn't really succeed. Dairine didn't really care. She allowed him to transport her home, before she collapsed into her own bed and slept the next two days away.

The rest was much needed, and not just because of her excursion to the sun. All those trips to Mumbai had seriously messed with her internal clock. The wizardry she'd performed had only increased the problem.

On the morning of the third day she finally felt refreshed enough to really get up and move around. Her sister and dad were already gone for the day. She was supposed to go to school that afternoon. She wasn't sure she wanted to. She really wanted to go back to Wellakh.

But she'd also missed a couple of days of school already, and if she missed anymore there was definitely going to be a fuss. She dressed for school in her normal, unconcerned manor. Nita had morning classes that day, so their paths wouldn't cross.

As far as she was concerned school was a waste of her time. There was very little that the public education system could still teach her about well…anything, really. She'd spent the better part of the last six months working on a sun for crying out loud. But she went, and she suffered through it, with the intention of messaging Roshaun when she got done to make sure he was doing alright.

It occurred to her about halfway through her first class that this was the first time in a long time that she felt truly and completely whole. Or as whole as she could, since her mother's passing. It was also the first time they'd been apart (excepting his disappearance) and she was shocked at how much she _wanted_ him to be there.

She wasn't fifteen minutes into her second (and thank The Powers That Be final) class of the afternoon when Spot informed her that she had a message. From Roshaun. Thankfully her school didn't have a terribly strict policy against technology. She discreetly picked Spot up and set him on her desk. He opened instantly to the chat window.

_So you are finally awake?_ He wrote.

_Yeah. Are you feeling better?_ She replied.

_I am recovering._ _Are you coming back to finish your training?_

She smiled. _I'd rather be there training right now, then sitting in this stupid class._

_What subject are the plebeians trying to drill into your large head_? He wrote back.

She was smiling like an idiot. _Algebra._ She wrote back. Most basic subjects like it were relatively universal. The name might change, but she'd written it in the Speech, so he'd be able to translate it.

_Is this another of your poor attempts at humor?_

She chuckled softly to herself. Which was the wrong thing to do. The teacher (whose name she couldn't remember) caught her laughing and called her out. "What is the answer to this problem?" He demanded, pointing to a simplistic equation on the board.

"Twenty-six." Dairine replied, not missing a beat.

The teacher opened his mouth, clearly about to tell her she was wrong. But she wasn't and she knew it. "Ah. Yes. That is correct." He didn't call on her again for the rest of the class. Dairine's smile widened. None of her fellow classmates were stupid enough to try to see what it was she was doing, and none of them made comment on her instant answer.

_No._ She replied to Roshaun. _This is absolutely not funny._

_Neither is being confined to this bed._ He replied.

_You did just survive being_ inside _of the sun for months! I can see why your parents might think you need some rest._

_I do not need rest. I need to be up and helping my father._

_So we're both trapped._

_So it seems._ He agreed.

_What happens now?_ She asked. She didn't miss the pause that came before his answer.

_I am still the Sunlord._ _I still have a duty to my people._

_Not what I meant._ She typed back.

_I know._ He said. _But I do not have any answers._

She snorted softly. The High and Mighty Roshaun without answers? It made her giddy. Him being _alive_ made her giddy. She ached to see his face, to touch him and know that this wasn't some twisted dream, but she couldn't, and she knew it.

Her class ended a few moments later and she told Roshaun she'd get back to him. She stopped by her house and dropped off her textbooks and school bag before heading down to her dad's shop. He was with a customer, so Dairine didn't bother him, and instead headed toward the back, where she was shocked to find Nelaid quietly tending to a whole group of orchids.

"Ummm…hi?" She said, surprised.

He smiled at her. "Harold said you had school until late. I did not believe you would be done so soon."

"I only had two classes." She said, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Roshaun's dad was there. "I thought you'd be home with Roshaun." She added.

Nelaid sighed. "He's resting, and I didn't want to disturb him. I figured you'd want to come and visit him once your schedule opened up for the day, so I came here."

Dairine wondered how tactfully she could tell Nelaid that his son was not, in fact, sleeping. The older wizard must have sensed her dilemma, because he cracked a wide smile.

"He's not resting, is he?" He asked.

Dairine smiled too. She shook her head. He laughed. "I should not be surprised."

Her father finished with his customer and joined them. Dairine didn't even have to mention going to Wellakh. He just told her to have fun and not to stay out too late, which shocked her to her core.

It only Nelaid a few moments to prepare the gate. She gave her dad a quick hug and stepped into her spot. She was in Wellakh in a flash. Miril was there to greet them. Dairine's affection for Roshaun's mom had only grown as the months had passed, and now that she'd brought their son back to them, she was probably their favorite person.

"Welcome back, Dharinie." She said, beaming.

"Thank you." Dairine said.

"There are not enough words, even in the Speech, for me to express my gratitude to you for bringing our son back to us." Miril said, taking Dairine's hands and leading her towards Roshaun's room. Nelaid followed in a seemingly serene state.

The new king of Wellakh was not where he should have been when the three entered his room. None of them were surprised. The bed sheets were crumpled and tossed aside, the glorious bed forlorn. The king in question wasn't even in the room.

Dairine sighed and went out the doorway that stood open to find the young man standing on the balcony looking out at the planet before him.

"I suppose you're not going to go back to bed?" She said.

Roshaun, the consummately composed young royal, actually jumped at her voice. Dairine had to cover her mouth to stop her laughter from spilling out. Not that it mattered, he knew her well enough to know she was laughing at him.

"I see you're free of your algebra. Why should I not be free of my bed as well?" He demanded.

"Fair enough." Dairine agreed, going to stand beside him. "But your parents are waiting for you in there. And they don't look happy."

"Then it is a good thing I am their king." Roshaun said, imperious. It might have worked, if Dairine hadn't detected the tinge of fear in his voice.

"King or not, they're still your parents, and they're still going to ream you for being out of bed."

"Ream?" Roshaun replied, confused.

"An idiom. They'll reprimand you. Hard." She explained, enjoying his discomfort.

"Ah." He said. "Then I suppose I should get it over with." He said suddenly grave.

Dairine snickered, but followed him into his rooms to where his parents stood waiting for him, both of them with angry expressions.

"I needed air." He said, walking back to his couch/bed meekly. Dairine tried very hide to minimize her laughter, but failed miserably. The mighty king brought down by a single look. She risked a glance at his parents, relieved to see that their expressions had softened.

"You need to rest, Roshaun." His mother admonished, but there wasn't much real anger in her voice.

The young king sighed. It was incredibly undignified. Dairine smiled, absolutely enjoying this whole moment. "I've spent too much time stuck in one position. I do not need to stay still, I need to be up and moving."

It was Nelaid who answered. "You can get up and move as much as you want. When you no longer collapse from exhaustion just moving from your bed to the balcony."

Roshaun opened his mouth to respond, and then simply closed it again, similar to a fish in water.

"How about a compromise?" Dairine said, jumping recklessly into the fray. All three Wellakhit turned to stare at her. "For every hour of rest you get, I'll tell you more about the amazing stuff you missed while you were sunbathing."

Nelaid nodded in approval. "An excellent idea." He said, and Miril agreed.

"Like what?" Roshaun demanded, clearly convinced that nothing of interest had happened while he'd been…away.

"Well, Kit's dog Ponch, turned out to be an incarnation of The One, for one thing." Dairine said, deciding to go for shock value. The young king raised a single eyebrow, his (subdued) method for showing interest.

"And that was about…five minutes after you up and left." Dairine said, dangling the rest of the bait out in front of him.

It took Roshaun a long moment to respond. "I suppose…that would be acceptable."

Dairine was careful to hold back her laughter this time, but his parents did not.

"I must return to Earth. Harold has promised to show me more of the lilies and orchids. I will return in a while." Nelaid said, patting his son comfortingly and smiling at Dairine.

Miril smiled. "He has grown quite fond of your world." She said to Dairine.

Dairine smiled. "Yes." She agreed.

Miril smiled. "Would you care to come with me to see the palace properly? My husband and son have neglected to show you its true beauty on your visits."

Darinie smiled. "That sounds lovely." She said. Neither of them missed Roshaun's shocked, wide eyes and confused expression. Dairine couldn't decide if his shock was because his mother was going to show her around, or because he'd realized she'd apparently been back (multiple times) in his absence.

"Get some rest, my son. I will not keep her for too long." Miril promised, showing Dairine out.

They were out in the hallway and heading down an elaborately decorated corridor when Roshaun's voice sounded in her head. _Clearly I have missed much while I was away._

_You have no idea._ Dairine said. _Take a nap and I'll tell you all about it._

_This is extortion._ Roshaun said, annoyed.

_Yep._ Dairine agreed

* * *


	2. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues! Roshaun is up and moving and he and Dairine finally get to spend some time together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm posting three whole chapters tonight. Hope everyone enjoys!

_Just Friends_

            Dairine knew that it was apparent to anyone who knew them that she and Roshaun were in some kind of relationship.  The staggering amount of time they managed to spend together despite living on two different planets said as much.  The trouble was, none of them were certain what kind of relationship it was exactly, Dairine and Roshaun least of all.

            Wellakhit healed at a significantly faster rate than she’d anticipated.  Two weeks, earth time, after his ordeal saw him up and about as usual.  Though Darinie guessed it had more to do with the young king’s impatience than him actually being completely healed.

            She’d gotten used to Nelaid’s frequent trips to earth (and her father’s shop), but she’d been nowhere near prepared to get there one afternoon after school and find Roshaun waiting for her as well. 

            “What’re you even doing here?”  She demanded, shocked.

            He raised a royal eyebrow.  And then tossed a lollipop at her.  She laughed.

            “You are addicted!”  She exclaimed. 

            He shrugged.  “They are pleasing.  Besides, my mother wanted to sample some earth cuisine.”

            Dairine’s mouth dropped.   “So you choose lollipops?!”  She said.

            Roshaun nodded.  “Of course.  They are entirely unique.”

            Dairine just shook her head, but unwrapped the offered treat and shoved it into her mouth.  She gave it a few experimental licks.  Watermelon.  _But seriously, Roshaun, what are you even doing here?  You should be back on Wellakh –_

_Do not say “resting.”_  He ordered, annoyed.

            _Recovering._   She supplied, sticking her tongue (and lollipop) out at him.

            He huffed in annoyance, but she could tell he didn’t really mean anything by it.  “My father said he has something he wishes me to see.”  Roshaun explained after a long moment.

            “Like what?”  Dairine asked.

            “I wish I knew.”  Roshaun admitted.  “Though, I am surprised to find how well our fathers appear to get along.”

            Dairine laughed.  “Tell me about it.  Just wait until they start tag-teaming you when you do something they don’t like.  Then you’ll really be in for it.”

            Roshaun stared at her.  _It appears I’ve missed a great deal more than you’ve shared._

            She grinned cheekily at him.  _I couldn’t just spill everything right away!  What fun would that be?_

            Roshaun sobered.  _It was not “fun” being isolated in the core of your sun for so long._ His words were harsh, but his tone was not.  She could tell he wasn’t so much angry at her as he was at the circumstances that had separated them for so long.  But, by the way he stared at her, his eyes as intense and burning as the sun, she knew he’d do it again in heartbeat.

            _Yeah, well, it wasn’t fun believing you were dead, either._   Dairine replied.

            Roshaun’s eyes widened, and guilt slammed into Dairine.  _You thought I was dead?_

She nodded slowly.  _For quite a while._

_How…what changed your mind?_ He asked.

            _Logo.  And a dream.  I saw…I dreamed about your personal Timeheart.  Except you weren’t there, and I knew somehow that you weren’t really dead.  It took me a long time to work up the courage to actually look in the manual to check it though.  I think I was too afraid to look, because I didn’t want to be wrong._

            _And at what point did you begin work with my father on the simulator?_   He asked, curious.

            She shrugged.  _Not long after that.  He’s been working with me ever since.  But it wasn’t until the Invitational that I realized the truth of what had actually happened to you.  I keep thinking that if I hadn’t done it, if I hadn’t agreed to mentor Mehrnaz, and if Kit and Neets hadn’t been assigned Penn, I might never have figured it out at all.  I might not have been in time to save you._

_But you were._   Even in her head, his voice sounded soft.  Calming.  _The Aethyrs know what they’re doing, Dairine._

She nodded.  _I know.  But it feels like they gambled with your life, they bet on me being able to figure it out in time._

            Roshaun looked at her quizzically.  _Which you did.  Why does that upset you?_

            _I don’t know._   She admitted.  _Maybe I’m angry at_ them _for taking such a gamble.  Or maybe I’m just angry at myself for not figuring it out sooner._

            _But you did figure it out in the end, and that is what matters._   _I am here today because you were smart enough to figure it out._   His eyes bore into her, a searching and simultaneously soothing look.

            She flushed.  _You risked your life to save my world.  It was the least I could do._

            _That is not why you did it._   He replied.  It wasn’t a question.

            _No._   She admitted.  _It isn’t._

            He stayed surprisingly silent after that admission, something for which Dairine was immensely grateful.  Now that Roshaun was actually back and safe and sound, she found that she had difficulty acknowledging all of the feelings that had seemed so obvious when he’d disappeared.  She didn’t know how to tell him that she thought of him as her best friend, and she wasn’t sure how to explain what he meant to her.  She wasn’t even sure if she knew what that was.

            Their fathers returned and Dairine busied herself watering the plants around the shop so that none of them (Roshaun most of all) would see her expression.  Although, considering how strong their bond had been growing, Dairine wasn’t entirely sure that he didn’t hear what she was thinking. 

            “We’re thinking of trying to transplant some native plants onto Wellakh, to see if they will survive.”  Nelaid explained to them both.

            “Most Earth plants would be too fragile for Wellakh’s intense heat.”  Roshaun pointed out.

            It was Dairine’s dad who answered.  “Well, most plantlife around here, yes, because it’s used to colder temperatures and milder climates, but we do have extreme deserts too, and we think there are a few types of plants that we could attempt.” 

            “Sounds like the plants might need some genetic modification to survive still, though.”  Dairine added.

            Nelaid nodded.  “Perhaps.  But we are hoping we can at least try.  Fresh life would be good for our planet, and it would make our people happy.”

            Dairine and Roshaun both nodded.  She’d not had to witness any of the assassination attempts personally, but she’d understood the threat of them easily enough.  The happier their people were, the less likely those attacks would be.

            “Well, if we’re going to try this, I’d like to look at some of the plants on your planet, if that would be alright.”  Dairine’s dad said.

            Nelaid nodded.  “Certainly.  I can take you myself.  Perhaps when you close the shop for the day, we can go back to Wellakh.” 

            Her father nodded.  “That’ll work.  I think Nita said she was going to Kit’s for dinner, and I’m sure Dairine can come back with us.”

            Roshaun was not the only one to raise an eyebrow at this.  Dairine too, was surprised.  _I told you they’d become close._   She told Roshaun.  The young king glanced at her.

            _It is another thing entirely to witness it._   He replied.  She had to admit, it was slightly weird to watch.

            “Um.  Sure.”  She said, when she realized that both men were waiting for an actual verbal response from her.

            “Until then, I’d like to do some research on your vegetation, so that we can find the most compatible plant-life.”  Nelaid said.  He pulled up his own sphere of light (which was significantly larger than Roshaun’s) and began searching for information.

            “And I’ve got to get back to the shop.  You kids keep out of trouble.”  Her dad said, grinning.  Nelaid collapsed his sphere of light and followed him out into the front end of the store.

            _Did we just get left?_   Dairine asked, amazed.

            _It appears so._   Roshaun said, sounding annoyed.

            _Well, they’ll both be busy for a while.  What do you want to do?_   She said.

            In answer, the king held up the mostly empty bag of lollipops.  _We should go and get more of these._   He said.

            Dairine sighed and gestured for him to follow her.  They took the back exit and walked up the street to a small grocery store a couple of blocks away.

            Just before they reached it, she spoke a quick spell to help Roshaun blend in.  The last thing she wanted to deal with was a fight.  Still, even with the disguise, Roshaun stuck out.  She couldn’t do anything about his regal bearing or his strikingly attractive features, so she was forced to endure the looks from all of the people around them.  Neither of them had to be a mind-reader to know what the people assumed about them.  That they were a couple.  Dairine sighed and did her best to ignore it, as Roshaun appeared to also be doing. 

            She went to grab a soda while Roshaun stocked up on suckers.  She was debating whether or not to get one for him to try when she realized she wasn’t alone.  She looked up and saw the cocky grin of the guy in front of her and rolled her eyes, already prepared for what was about to happen.

            “Hey babe, want me to buy you a soda?”  He asked.

            “No.”  She said, picking up a Dew for Roshaun to try and turning to leave.

            “Aw come on!”  The guy said, indignant.  “No need to be so rude!”

            Dairine ignored him.  But he just kept following her through the store.  Her annoyance was growing at exponential levels.  She was running through a list of minor spells to give this guy a piece of her mind, when she found Roshaun standing in front of her, arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

            “What took you so long?”  He demanded.  He spoke to her, but his eyes were on the guy behind her.

            “Yo, dude.  Chill, ‘kay?”  The guy said, seeing his expression.

            _What?_   Roshaun asked.

            _He means calm down._   She said, doing her best to hide a smile.

            _Could have fooled me._   Roshaun replied, never taking his eyes off the young man.

            _Me too._   She agreed.

            “I’m quite calm, actually.”  Roshaun told the idiot.  “But if you do not turn around and walk away right this moment, I will not be for long.”

            The cocky idiot laughed.  Dairine just shook his head.  He had no idea what he’d just gotten himself into.  “Is that a threat?”  The guy demanded, his voice going high.  It was probably the worst thing he could have said.

            _Remember, most people don’t know about wizardry here._   She warned.

_I am aware._   He assured her.

            Roshaun turned his nose down at the man and glared for a moment.  “No.”  He said, after a long drawn out moment.  The cocky young man grinned wider, clearly thinking he’d won.  Until Roshaun finished.  “It is a promise.”

            The guy’s smiled dropped like a sack of flour.  He stepped forward, around Dairine, and took a swing at Roshaun.  Already well used to personal attacks, the young king’s shields snapped into place and the idiot’s fist stopped half an inch from Roshaun’s face.  The man gaped, and stumbled backward. Other shoppers turned to stare as the young man gripped his fist and demanded to know what the hell had just happened.

            Roshaun shrugged.  “Perhaps you need to learn how to throw a proper punch.”  He then grabbed Dairine’s hand and dragged her away from the still gaping fool.

            _Are you alright?_   She asked.

            _Of course._   He said, sounding affronted.

            _We should get out of here before they bring out the manager._   She said, leading the way up to the register.  Thankfully it was one of the self-serve ones.  She ran all the stuff across the little scanner and then deposited the cash into the dispenser.  She tossed Roshaun’s suckers into a bag and grabbed the sodas.  “Let’s go.”  She said.

            He nodded.  They hurried out the front doors and didn’t slow down for a few blocks.  She took a turn and headed for a small park nearby.  Roshaun looked at the small patch of green with interest.     

            “What is it?”  he asked.

            “A park.”  She explained.  “A communal place to come and enjoy nature.”

            Roshaun looked at the greenery.  “I like it.”  He said. 

            Dairine smiled and led him over to one of the wooden benches.  She set down the plastic bag and handed Roshaun the Mountain Dew.

            “What is this?”  He asked, confused.

            “A drink.  Soda, we call them.  This one’s called ‘Mountain Dew’”   She giggled at the odd expression on his face as he tried to picture dew as a drink.  “Try it.”  She said.  “You might just like it.”

            Roshaun gave the beverage one last uncertain look, unscrewed the cap and took a tentative sip of the green liquid.  Dairine watched his face closely, enjoying the minute changes.

            “Well?”  she said, growing impatient.

            “It is…very pleasant.”  He said, taking a larger swallow.

            Dairine smiled.  “Between the lollipops and the soda, you’re not going to have teeth for very long.”

            Roshaun rolled his eyes.  “I already told you.  We do not get cavities.”

            “You’ll probably be the first, then.”  She teased.

            “Don’t be ridiculous.”  Roshaun said, taking a larger swallow.

            Dairine laughed and headed towards a lonely swing set.  Roshaun watched her sit down with interest.

            “What are you doing?”  He asked.

            “Swinging.”  She said.  She got her momentum going and kicked her legs forward and back.  Roshaun came to stand beside the metal contraption.

            “It looks dull.”  He said.

            “Come and try it before you say that.”  She argued, swinging harder.

            She watched the young alien king swallow his soda and toss it into a trash can nearby before coming to sit on the other empty seat beside her.  Dairine slowed herself down so she could show him what to do.

            “Move your legs back and forth like this.”  She said, demonstrating.  “And lean back.”

            It took him a few tries to understand the rhythm, but soon Roshaun was soaring back and forth, going higher and higher.  Dairine smiled and got herself going again as well.

            “Well?”  She called.

            “It is…amusing!”  He called back, a sincere smile on his face.

            Dairine laughed.  “Told you so!”  

 

            They kept swinging for a little while longer, until both of them were too leg-sore to continue.  “We should get back.”  Dairine said.

            “Yes.”  Roshaun agreed.  Neither of them made any move to get out of their swings.

            The silence was peaceful, comfortable.  Dairine found herself feeling incredibly content, in ways that she’d not realized were possible.

            “Thank you.”  She said, after a long while.

            Roshaun looked at her, confused. 

            “For getting rid of that guy that was trying to hit on me.”  She clarified.

            “’hit on you?’”  Roshaun echoed.

            Dairine blushed.  How was she going to explain this one without getting awkward?  “Uh.  Yeah.  He was…trying to…um…”  She trailed off, unable to explain it without going into phrases that she knew would ruin the peaceful moment.

            “He was being inappropriate.”  Roshaun said.  “You do not have to thank me for that.”

            Crisis averted.  Dairine heaved a huge (and silent) sigh of relief.  Or, so she thought.

            “Do males on your planet often attempt to take advantage of females?”  He asked.

            Dairine sighed.  “Sometimes.  Some are worse than others.”

            Roshaun scowled.  “And since your world is _Sevarfrith_ you can’t use it to show imbeciles like that some manners.”

            Dairine shrugged.  “It isn’t so much about that as it is about being able to defend yourself, and I’m pretty good at that.”

            Roshaun smiled.  “Is that the ‘Jujitsu’ you were talking about?”

            “Yeah.”  Dairine said.  “It’s a form of self-defense that’s widely practiced here.”

            “Perhaps I should attempt it.  It can never hurt to be…prepared.”  He said, his tone becoming serious.

            “Have there been any more…attacks?”  Dairine asked.

            Roshaun shook his head.  “No, but that will not last forever.  I will take up the Sunwatch soon, and as soon as I do, they will begin again.”

            Dairine shivered involuntarily.  She couldn’t bear the idea of something happening to him, not after everything she’d been through to bring him home.

            “You will come and finish your training with my father, won’t you?”  Roshaun asked.

            Dairine blinked.  “Of course.” 

            Roshaun nodded once.  “Good.  Things would be very…dull without you.”

            For what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon, Dairine found herself turning scarlet.  “Um.”  She said, suddenly unsure of what to say. 

            “We should return.”  Roshaun said, rising quickly and heading in the direction of her father’s shop.  Dairine had to run to keep up with his longer stride.  She paused briefly at the picnic table to grab their purchases, and then ran after him, yelling for him to slow down.

 

 


	3. The Invitation

_The Invitation_

 

            They were walking across her favorite spot, the balcony at the Wellakh palace.  There was a warm, gentle breeze blowing and the sun was starting to set.  Dairine turned to the balcony and gazed out at the barren landscape.  It felt like home, this alien world.  He came to a stop beside her.

            “It’s beautiful.”  She said, “in a tragic sense.”  She said.

            “Yes.  It is.”  He agreed softly.  Dairine got the distinct impression that he wasn’t talking about the view.  But instead of letting her embarrassment show on her face, she turned back to him and sighed.

            “I should probably be getting home.  My dad and Nita will be getting worried.”  She said.

            He turned reluctantly from the rail and nodded once.  “But first, I wanted to give you something.”

            “Give me something?”  She said, perplexed.

            He reached into his gaudy overrobe and withdrew a small fabric bag and held it out to her.

            Warning bells went off in Dairine’s head, and she couldn’t hide the way her fingers were trembling as she reached for it.  She gently until the small catch on the bag and removed the object inside.  And almost dropped it out of pure shock.  It was a necklace, made of emeralds, it’s chain was made of Speech characters.  The thinnest, most delicate lettering Dairine had ever seen in her life.  The emeralds were beautiful, but not obnoxiously large.  It was an elegant piece, but in a simplistic sort of way.

            “I know you lost your bracelet when you rescued me.”  He explained softly.  “So I made you this to replace it.”

            Dairine was floored.  She was stunned speechless, in fact.  One:  Roshaun was giving her a gift.  Two: that gift was a necklace that could have been the twin of her bracelet.  And three:  He’d made it _himself_.  Words failed her, but their connection was strong enough that he seemed to understand her without her having to say it.

            He took it from her and gently placed it around her neck.  She felt like her skin was on fire.  Not only from embarrassment, but where his fingers brushed her skin as he latched it.  She shivered at the small tingle of his breath on her neck.

            “Why are you doing this?”  She gasped, no longer as unaffected as she wanted him to believe.

            “You already know the answer to that.”  He replied, strikingly calm.

            It was at that moment that annoying beeping intruded and the realization slowly dawned that this had all been just a dream.  She woke up safely in her bed on Earth, alone, jewelry-free, and more than a little disturbed by her dream.  And even more so by how much she wished it hadn’t been one.

            Normally she railed against the inadequate normalcy of school.  Today she was relieved by it.  It was a chance to force her mind away from the disturbing thoughts that kept intruding on her day, the dream of Roshaun that made her heart race and her cheeks redden just thinking about it.  Oh, this was definitely not good.

            She’d planned to continue her training with Nelaid later in the week.  If she couldn’t get her thoughts under control by then…hot fear and embarrassment swamped her at the idea of Roshaun realizing what she’d dreamed about.  Whatever reaction he had, she doubted it would be good for their odd relationship.  If he figured it out, nothing between them would ever be the same again, and she knew she couldn’t risk that.

            It was a small comfort for Dairine to get home that afternoon to find Nita sitting in the kitchen and pouring over a spell diagram.  Maybe she’d understand, not that Dairine was particularly enthusiastic about having to divulge this information to her sister. 

            Nita took one look at her and guessed that something had happened.  “Roshaun?”  She asked.

            Dairine nodded miserably.  “But just in a dream.  A dream I definitely don’t want him to find out about.”

            Nita’s eyebrows rose in badly concealed surprise.  “What kind of dream?”  She asked.

            Dairine glared at her.  “Nothing inappropriate.”  She snapped.

            Nita raised her hands, defensive.  “I didn’t say it was.  I’m just curious about what you dreamed that you don’t want him to know about it.  I thought you two were getting pretty close…”  The implication that her sister now assumed she and Roshaun were somehow a couple smacked Dairine so hard in the face she had to step back.  It hadn’t really occurred to her that everyone had assumed they were _actively_ dating.  Which they most certainly were not and never would be!

            “We’re not a couple!”  She practically shouted.  Which of course only made things worse.

            “Okay, I get it.”  Nita said, grinning.  Nita thought she was in denial.  Dairine doubted she’d regretted telling someone something so much in her life.

            “Whatever.  How do I not think about that dream when I see him next?”  She demanded.

            Nita shrugged unhelpfully.  “No clue.  Maybe as Tom or Carl?”

            Dairine groaned.  The last thing she wanted was for more people to know about this!  Nita had to keep quiet because she was her sister, but _nothing_ stopped Tom or Carl from letting her dad know, or who knows who else.

            “No way.  I’ll figure something out on my own.”  Dairine declared, turning and leaving the kitchen.  “And if you whisper one word of this to Kit or heaven forbid Carmela, I will murder you in your sleep!”  She added.  She didn’t miss her sister’s quiet snicker.

            She begged Spot to find her something to block the dream for when she next saw Roshaun.  He found a temporary solution that would basically banish the dream to the depths of her mind for a few hours.  Hopefully it would be enough to get through her training with Nelaid.  And maybe she’d get lucky and Roshaun would be too busy doing whatever kings on his planet did to come and watch her training.

            Saturday was the only day that worked for both her and Nelaid, and so, at 10:31am local time she stepped into her transit gate and reappeared on the balcony of the Wellakh palace.  She’d already worked the through necessary defense and the dream that had so worried her seemed like such a distant thing she wondered how it could ever have been so terrible.

            For the moment she was alone.  Nelaid had certainly noted her arrival, and she guessed Roshaun would also know.  She could feel his presence nearby.  Normally that bothered her.  She vaguely wondered why.  Taking advantage of the peace, she turned out to face the burnt side of the planet.  It was a terrible, scarred place filled with a hollow, lamenting beauty.  Dairine wondered what it must have been like when it was whole.

            “My father does not like to be kept waiting.”  Roshaun said pointedly, coming toward her from an inner room.  She’d sensed his approach, had felt his emotions from inside the palace.  He felt trepidation and resignation, guilt and an unflagging sense of duty.  Dairine guessed he’d taken up the Sunwatch. 

            “I know.”  She said, not turning away from the haunting view.

            He came and leaned against the rail beside her with an outward calm that masked his inner turmoil.  “I have taken up the Sunwatch.”  He said it like a terrible confession, a sin to be expunged.

            Dairine glanced at him and saw the shadows of tiredness in under his eyes, the steely determination ensconced in his golden pupils.  Her breath caught.  A distant feeling of embarrassment flickered to her and then dissipated.  “When?”  She asked.

            “Two cycles of Thahit ago.”  He replied.  She opened her mouth to congratulate him, but he stopped her with a calm, cold stare.  “Don’t.”  He begged.  Her heart fluttered.  “Don’t say those words.  I don’t want to hear them.”

            She stayed silent.  What else was she supposed to say?  What did one say to someone who has just become a king, a young man who never wanted to be a king in the first place?  She was at a loss.

            “What have you done?”  He demanded suddenly, a painful, hurt fury sweeping through his words.

            Startled, she stepped back, brushing against the solid stone pillar that held up the railing.  “What are you talking about?”  She gasped, shoving aside her surprise and let her own anger take control.

            “I cannot feel your thoughts…your emotions.”  He spoke very quietly.  So softly that if she’d stepped back six inches she was certain she’d not have caught his words.

            “I didn’t do anything.”  She snapped.

            “You are lying.”  He said, his eyes narrowing in anger…or maybe it was frustration?  Even fear?  She wasn’t quite sure.  A range of emotions emanated from him, and it was difficult to separate them.  It took a few moments for her to recognize it all.  He was angry at her for whatever she’d done, and he felt betrayed by it.  And strongest of all…he was _worried_ about her.

            “I’m not.”  She told him.

            “Just because I can’t read your thoughts doesn’t mean I don’t know when you’re lying.  Your left nostril flares out more when you lie.”  He added, reinforcing his words.

            When had he figured that out?  She stared at him and wondered what to say.  She wasn’t really sure why she’d done it.  Only that she’d thought it imperative.  If he knew she was lying there was little point in hiding that from him.

            “I blocked a memory earlier because it was bothering me.  Spot warned me there were side-effects.”  Dairine added, entirely unconcerned.

            “And you just went ahead and did it?”  He growled.  She’d never heard him growl.  It was a sound that sent a shiver through her core, and not in an entirely unpleasant way.

            She shrugged.  “I guess I thought it was important.”

            He continued to gape at her.  “You guess?”  He echoed.

            “Well, I mean, I don’t know what the memory was, so I’m only assuming.”  She admitted, not understanding why he was so bothered by this.

            “Permanently?”  He asked. 

            “No.  Too risky.  This is only supposed to last for a few hours.”  She laughed at his relieved expression.

            “What were you thinking?”  He groaned, sliding a hand across the back of his neck.

            “I already told you.  I just had a bad memory I didn’t want to deal with right away.”  She snapped, impatient.  “Besides, I don’t want your father to get mad at me.”  She stalked away from him, completely aware of the befuddled, annoyed expression he wore as she went.

            Nelaid was already waiting for her when she arrived.  Instead of being angry at her tardiness, he wanted to know why she wasn’t still with Roshaun.

            “I told him I wanted to get started.”  She explained, a little surprised.

            “So he did not ask you then?”  Nelaid asked.

            A niggle of some emotion or other resurfaced.  It felt important, but dangerous, so she shoved it back down again.  She had to work to control the blush that threatened to show.  “Ask me what?”  She asked, keeping her voice politely calm.

            “I will leave it to Roshaun to explain.”  Nelaid said.  “Let us get to work.”  He directed her attention to the sun simulator.

            With a great deal of effort she shoved away the mystery of Roshaun’s request and turned to the task at hand.  And for the next few hours she submerged herself in the miniature fiery ball and attempted to understand its inner workings.  She tried to keep in mind Nelaid’s instructions, and his admonishments about not using Spot for the more complicated workings.  She made progress.  Messy, incomplete and hazardous progress, but it was a step forward, and she was immensely proud of it.  Even Nelaid had seemed pleased, but not enough to ease up on reminding her of the mistakes she’d made.  Never that.

            Roshaun approached as Nelaid was removing the simulator.  As soon as it was done, the senior excused himself and Dairine found herself uncomfortably alone with Roshaun once again. 

            “Your father said you had something you wanted to talk to me about.”  She said, deciding to take charge of the conversation.  The last thing she wanted right now was another lecture.

            Roshaun nodded, but seemed hesitant to actually speak about what was going on.  That was odd.  She’d never seen him so unwilling to speak before.  It took him several minutes to even open his mouth, and when he did, the words were halting.  “As the new Sunlord, my parents say it is in my best interest to get to know my subjects, to show them that I am not some fearsome being that will smite them on sight.”

            Dairine wisely held in the chuckle that bubbled up when she imagined Roshaun being precisely as he’d described himself.  Still, he noticed her mirth and scowled at her for it.  Which only made her want to laugh harder.

            “My mother has suggested,” He continued, clearly failing to ignore her, “that I hold a party here at the palace.”

            And just like that, Dairine’s blood turned to ice.  She knew _exactly_ where this was going.  Her heart rate sped up and she fought down the surge of emotions that came with the realization.

            “Your people didn’t approve of me last time I was here.”  She reminded him, cutting off the rest of his explanation.

            “That was before you saved my life.”  He replied, staring at her with an intensity as hot as the sun she’d rescued him from.  Perhaps even hotter.

            “No.”  She said. 

            “Because you are afraid of my people?”  He asked, mildly surprised.

            “Because I don’t want to give them the wrong impression about us.”  She explained.

            He raised one regal eyebrow.  “And what kind of impression would that be?”  He asked, amused.

            “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”  She snapped.  “Don’t pretend that you don’t know what everyone – including your parents – thinks about us.”

            Roshaun shrugged.  It was a maddeningly indifferent gesture.  “What concern is it of yours, what others think of you?”

            Dairine gaped at him.  “You’re a king!  Caring about what other people think of you is the only that will keep you alive!”

            Roshaun scoffed.  “I like to think my skill with wizardry plays the greater part in that.” 

            “What is wrong with you?”  Dairine demanded.  “Why do you want to endanger yourself like that by inviting me to some party that’s meant to make you look good to your people?  I’m an _alien_.  I. Do. Not. Belong. Here.”

            Roshaun’s eyes narrowed.  “If that were the truth, you would not continue to come.” 

            She didn’t really have an argument against that.  “Your people do not want me here.”

            “My people do not know you.”  He reminded her.

            “And when they do get to know me?  You think they’ll change their minds?  They won’t.”  She continued to argue.

            “Perhaps not right away.”  He agreed.  “But if the experiment our fathers are trying is successful, they will be far less hostile and more welcoming of outsiders.”

            “So I’m just supposed to hope that’s how things turn out and I don’t get blown up or stabbed by some mystery assailant?”  She demanded.

            “That won’t happen.”  Roshaun assured her.

            “You don’t know that.  As good of a wizard as you are, Roshaun, you aren’t invincible, and you can’t always stop something.  My answer is no.”

            Roshaun glared at her for a long moment.  “Why are you so afraid to acknowledge that there is something between us?”  He demanded.

            His words greeted empty air.  Dairine’s mind went blank, and the dream she’d tried so desperately to hide from him surged to the front of her mind.  She didn’t see his expression, but she knew he’d understood it, had seen it, perhaps.  Either the time for the spell was up, or her emotional overload and short-circuited it.  She didn’t know which it was, nor did she care.

            She was calm now that the worst of it was over, now that everything was out in the open.  “Because…acknowledging it means things have to change.  And I’m not stupid or naïve enough to believe that any…relationship we create will last.  We live on two different planets, Roshaun.  We are two biologically distinct species.  We don’t even have the same life span!  You are an alien _King_ and I’m the daughter of a florist.  There are too many obstacles for us to ever make things work.  That’s why I didn’t want to admit anything, because now things are different.  We can’t just be good friends anymore.”  She turned away from him and headed toward the balcony, her mind focused on escape.

            His hand latched onto her arm.  She stopped, but refused to turn and face him.  He didn’t say anything, but she felt him press something into her palm before he let go.  She brought it up to her eyes and sucked in a breath so fast her chest ached.  It was an eerily familiar cloth bag.  She didn’t have to open the bag to know what she was going to find inside, and she didn’t have to ask him to know why he’d done it.

            “That was just a dream.”  She whispered.

            “One I would assume we shared, albeit unknowingly.  It was my…inspiration for making the necklace.”  He was equally quiet.  Although he’d let go of her arm, he hadn’t actually moved.  He stood in that same spot, staring at her with that frightening intensity of his.  “Perhaps you are right.  We may be too different, and this may not end well for either of us.  But I believe that the Aethyrs know what they are doing, Dairine, and I believe they have brought us together for a reason.  And…I cannot bear the thought of my life without you in it.”

            She’d known the words were coming.  His emotions, his conviction, made that obvious enough.  Still, she hadn’t been prepared for the affect they had on her.  She felt light.  As if she could simply will herself to float away, and yet she felt rooted to that stone floor, unable to consider anything beyond the words he’d just confessed.

            “What am I supposed to say to that?”  She said, quiet, and tired.

            “Say you will come.  That is all I am asking for.”  His tone was pleading, and it ripped at her heart.  Despite her fears and her hesitation, she couldn’t bear the thought of hurting him.

            “Alright.”  She agreed.  “I’ll come.”

            He smiled.  She couldn’t deny that it was beautiful.

 

 

 


	4. Illusions

Illusions

            She decided to let Spot run the dress-making routine again.  Sure, she could have bought something, but it wouldn’t have felt right spending money on something she could make with a simple wizardry.  And she probably could have done it herself, but Spot seemed to be so much faster at it all than she could ever hope to be. 

            This time, at least, she’d done it while she was still at home.  Just thinking about last time brought a horrible red blush to her cheeks.  She’d gone with green again, and she was wearing the necklace.  The dress this time had a fuller skirt, and the bodice was cap-sleeved.  She’d forgone the tiara in favor of a simple emerald barrette.  The spell had also fashioned a bracelet for her.  It wasn’t the one she’d lost, but it was similar, and it complemented the necklace nicely.  Her hair was pinned back with soft curls, and she was now wearing a small amount of dark green eyeshadow above her eyes. 

            _It is almost time to leave._   Spot reminded her.

            _I know._   She said, sighing. 

            _You do not wish to go?_ Spot asked.

            Dairine shrugged.  _I don’t mind going.  I just don’t want to mess up and embarrass myself, or do something to make Roshaun’s life more difficult or dangerous.  His people still harbor a lot of resentment and distrust.  I don’t want to give them a reason to target him.  Not after everything we went through to bring him home._

_Roshaun wants you there, despite the danger._ Spot pointed out.  _I would assume he is aware of the risks and does not care._

            _I know that, but it doesn’t stop_ me _from caring._   She said.  _Come on, let’s go._

            Spot set up the gate, and in the space of a breath Dairine was standing on the balcony of the Wellakh palace.  Roshaun stood waiting for her a few feet away. 

            He wore the traditional gold and yellow of his planet, and an elaborate golden crown that rested neatly on his forehead.  It made him look more elf-like, but Dairine had a hard time finding something wrong with that.  Clearly she’d been spending too much time on Wellakh.

            “Well?”  She asked.

            He looked her over.  Slowly.  Dairine couldn’t suppress the shiver his gaze evoked.  And then he gave a brief nod.  He didn’t actually say anything out loud, which she found odd.  Until she realized the reason why.  He was speechless.  She flushed hot and turned away quickly so he wouldn’t see it.  This night was going to be awkward enough as is, she didn’t need to make it worse.

            “There you are!”  Roshaun’s mom called, gliding onto the balcony.

            Dairine bowed slightly to the older woman, but Miril made a flicking motion, the earth equivalent of a “psh” motion.

            “The guests have begun to arrive, my son.”  Miril said, sounding downright chipper.  Dairine smiled.  She enjoyed seeing Roshaun’s parents so happy.  And knowing that she had helped that happen, it made her almost ecstatic as they were.  She had beaten death itself.  There was no greater victory.  And no greater prize than having Roshaun back, except maybe her mom.

            “Of course.”  Roshaun agreed, turning toward Dairine and holding out his hand.

            Dairine only hesitated for a moment, before laying her own hand on top of his.  Neither of them missed the widening grin on his mother’s face. 

            _Are you ready?_   He asked.

            _No._   She admitted.  _But I don’t think I’ll ever be._   _Let’s get this over with._

            He squeezed her hand lightly and led the way inside.           

            The throne room of Wellakh was _teeming_ with people.  Hundreds of incredibly tall Wellakh dressed in similar fashion to Roshaun and Miril.  Nelaid was already waiting for them, standing regally beside the chair-like throne. 

            Conversation in the room disappeared as the crowd noticed them.  Their uncertainty, their fear, was palpable.  This time it was Dairine who squeezed Roshaun’s hand for comfort.  Their eyes shifted from Roshaun and fell onto her.  It was similar to the last time, although this time it didn’t feel quite so hostile.  Perhaps saving the life of their young king had gained her some brownie points?  She hoped so.  At least enough for them not to attack her or Roshaun or Miril and Nelaid.  Most of all she sensed their weariness of her, and her intentions.  She knew what they were thinking, and she wasn’t sure she could deny their accusations this time.  Things had shifted between her and Roshaun, and she wasn’t quite sure what was going on anymore.

            The crowd parted, leaving a narrow pathway that led directly toward the throne.  Roshaun moved forward, gently pulling her with him.  _Smile._   He ordered, manufacturing one of his own.

            She didn’t want to.  Not in front of these people, but she didn’t want them to hurt Roshaun either, and so she did what he asked and put on as genuine a smile as she could muster.  The walk was entirely too slow and Dairine wished they’d just get there already, but Roshaun seemed determined to go as slowly as possible.  She wondered why he was prolonging it.

            _Because it is expected._   He explained.

            Dairine wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but they were nearing the end of the room, so she decided to let it go. 

            When they finally reached the throne, Roshaun turned her in a small circle until she faced the way they’d come. 

            “My savior.”  Roshaun said, practically holding her out to the crowd.  They did not clap, they made no noise, but Dairine sensed something from them that wasn’t entirely hostile.  It wasn’t welcoming either, but she could live with that.

            _Say something._   He said.

            _Like what?_ She grumbled. 

            _Something appropriate._   He said, equally annoyed.

            Dairine groaned, in her head at least.  “I am grateful that your king has come home safe.  He calls me his savior, but the truth is he has saved me more times than I can count.  I was simply repaying in kind.”  It was the truth, at least.  They did not react, but she sensed a sort of approval. 

            _Well done._   Roshaun said, sounding proud.  Dairine had to work incredibly hard to suppress the surge of warmth that flooded her senses.  These people already assumed enough about them.  She didn’t want to give them reason to suspect more.

            “Please, enjoy yourselves this evening.”  Miril said graciously, stepping forward.  The party goers broke up into smaller groups.  Roshaun dragged her around the room for what felt like a few hundred introductions.  She met so many people she knew she’d never be able to remember them all.  Within an hour her feet ached and she wanted to scream, but she kept the smile plastered to her face.  She answered all of their inane (and occasionally awkward) questions with as much patience and grace as she could muster.

            _This is the last set of introductions._   Roshaun assured her.  She nearly sagged against him in relief.  He introduced her to a pinch-faced old woman whose hair was a stark white.  She wore the traditional Wellakh-style dress in a flowing pale yellow.  And a very off-putting scowl.  A _stunning_ young woman stood politely beside her in a vibrant gold dress.  The look she gave Dairine could have turned a boiling pot of water to a block of ice.  _Competition?_   Dairine wondered.  And then she put on her best go-to-hell smile. 

            “Dairine, may I introduce Lady Telimor and her daughter Nannette.”  Roshaun said, perfectly kingly.

            “A pleasure to meet you both.”  Dairine said, not even kind of meaning it.  All she wanted was to get this over with so that she could sit down and rest for a moment.  She waited a full minute for either of them to speak.  They didn’t.  She could feel Roshaun’s annoyance at their rude behavior.  And not through their connection.

            “So you are the _alien_ our King is so enamored of?”  The old woman said at last.  Her words were drenched in distaste and distrust.  Dairine felt Roshaun’s anger.  Anger for their treatment of _her_ , which just made Dairine want to blush all the harder.

            All conversation in the immediate vicinity stopped.  Clearly everyone had an interest in this topic. 

            _Do you want me to handle this?_   He asked, barely restraining his anger.

            _No._   Dairine told him.  _I’ve got this._

He didn’t respond in words, but she felt his pride in her.  It gave her strength and courage.

Dairine shrugged, pretending she was unaffected by the insinuation.  She wasn’t, of course, but none of them need know that.  “I cannot speak to Roshaun’s feelings, but I believe you have misunderstood my presence here this evening.”

            The younger woman raised her perfectly manicured, precisely arched eyebrows.  There was a hint of triumph in her eyes.  “Oh?”  She said, clearly interested. 

            “Your king is grateful to me for saving his life, and I owed him a debt because he saved my planet.  That is all.”  Dairine said. 

            “Indeed.”  The old woman agreed.  It was a sugar-coated concession that no one, certainly not Dairine, believed.

            “If you will excuse me, I am in need of some air.”  Dairine said, turning sharply away from the two women and heading toward the nearest exit. 

            Roshaun didn’t follow immediately, but she felt his concern for her, and his confusion over what she told his guests. 

            Following the air current, she managed to find her way out onto the balcony again.  But this time it wasn’t deserted.  Nelaid stood at the railing, staring up at the stars.  He smiled at her and motioned for her to join him.

            “I must apologize for my people.  They are…unused to strangers.”  He said, sounding tired.

            “Don’t worry about it.  I’m getting used to it.”  Dairine said, leaning against the rail. 

            “Thank you for coming, Dairine.  It means the world to Roshaun.  And we cannot express our gratitude to you for bringing him home safely to us.”

            “I’m just glad he’s home safe and sound.”  Dairine said, and she honestly meant it.  That goal, that desperate need to bring him home had consumed her every waking hour and every second of her dreams for months on end.  It was such a relief to know that everything had worked out so well for a change.

            “As am I.”  Nelaid agreed.

            “Have you had any luck finding any Earth plants to adapt to the Wellakhit climate?”  She asked.

            Nelaid sighed.  “No.  The handful of species we found that should be theoretically strong enough do not like the particles put off by Thahit.”

            Dairine considered.  That made sense.  These were plants that were used to a completely different solar system, different elements in different proportions.  Still, it seemed tragic to give up so soon.

            “What about cross-breeding the plants with ones on Wellakhit?  A similar type of plant perhaps?”

            Nelaid nodded.  “Yes, Harold suggested as much.  We’re just having difficulties finding a place that can support both types of plants.  The environment we breed them in must be habitable to both as well, and that has been difficult to find.”

            Dairine frowned.  She hadn’t considered that.  The two plants needed a compatible environment to be able to breed in the first place.  Perhaps they could find a planet that was an amalgamation of Earth and Wellakhit?  It was possible, but there were so many worlds out there.  It’d take forever to find one, and assuming it was habitable, to get the permission of the local planetary wizard. 

            It would be so much simpler if they could just make their own environment for the plants.

            And then it hit her.  “Ugh.”  She said, groaning at her own stupidity.  “I have something that will work.”  She said.  Nelaid raised a single, interested eyebrow.  “My sister has her own personal … space where she can completely manipulate a world’s kernel.  I’m sure you two could use it to fabricate a world that would be hospitable to both Wellakhit and Earth plants.”

            “And your sister would allow us access to this private world?”  It took a lot to intrigue a senior wizard like Nelaid, but Dairine had done it.  One of her better accomplishments.

            “Absolutely.”  Dairine assured him.  “She wants peace for your people as much as I do.”

            “My family and I will never repay our debts to you, will we?”  He asked.  Dairine didn’t know how to reply so she stayed silent.  He’d spoken softly enough that she wasn’t even sure he’d intended for her to hear it.  The genuine gratitude in his voice warmed her.  Being on Wellakh warmed her.  It felt _right_.

            “I should probably get back inside.”  Dairine said after a long pause.  Nelaid thanked her again and she slipped back into the crowded room, seeking out that familiar blond.

            “There you are!”  Roshaun said, sneaking up from behind her.  Dairine would deny that she’d jumped until her dying day.  She’d never really known Roshaun to be the one to sneak up on people.  “Come on.”  He said, grabbing her arm and tugging her away.

            Surprised, she let him.  “Where are we going?”  She asked as they left the noisy party behind and found a far more…quiet part of the palace.  He led her through a series of rooms she vaguely recognized it from her tour with Miril a few weeks ago.  It was some kind of gallery.

            He stopped in the farthest one in the entire palace and in that moment it hit her that they were entirely and completely alone.  She flushed.  “Why did you bring me here?”  She asked, working hard to keep the tremble from her voice.

            “For a moment of peace and quiet.”  He replied, smirking at her.  Her flush deepened.  He turned away from her and opened a nearby cabinet.  He returned a moment later with a jewel-encrusted cup filled with a sickly sweet smelling liquid.  He held it out to her.

            She reached out to grab it, but some instinct inside of her screamed for her to stop.

            “What’s wrong?”  Roshaun asked.  His smile seemed frozen on his face.

            “Just wondering what it is.”  She said, hiding her hesitation with a smile of her own.

            “A delicacy here on Wellakhit.  I thought you might like it.”  He motioned for her to drink, his eyes strangely intent.

            She raised the cup to sip.  Again that instinct.  She stopped.

            “Drink!”  He ordered, suddenly sounding cold like ice.

            She began to lower the cup, but his hand wrapped around her wrist and held it in place, a hair’s breadth from her lips.  “Drink.”  He hissed.  Fear the likes of which she’d never experienced slithered through her.  _Roshaun!_   She screamed. 

            It was in that moment that she realized that whoever was with her in that room, it was not Roshaun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I evil, or am I evil? XD
> 
> Also, just to keep things interesting, the title for the next chapter is "Timeheart." 
> 
> Until next time, guys!


End file.
